I am Julie Childs
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: Gabi Diamond gets a job as a chef but there ends up being more to it.
1. Chapter 1: Job interview

an: Here is the first chapter for I'm Julia Childs. Hopefully it goes over well.

Chapter 1: Job Interview

Gabi Diamond was down the street at the local library. She sat down at the computer, clicked opened Google Chrome and began searching chef jobs. She needed a job desperately. Most of the jobs were for restaurants and fast food joints. All of which she had applied for already or previously worked for but was fired from. She kept scrolling for a while until an ad stood out to her causing her to stop and scroll back to click on it. She clicks on it

Personal Chef needed

Josh Kaminski is looking for a family chef

call Elliot Park (809)-990-0239.

She quickly wrote the names down and the number. She then proceeded to look up who Josh Kaminski was. Even though she couldn't find a picture of him. She was amazed by the information. He was a college dropout, but had an online empire at only 29 years old. He was married to Caroline Huntington, a California socialite. She was the daughter of Theodore and Linda Huntington, the owners of Huntington Bank. Josh and Caroline had twin sons Andrew and Peter, who were about four years old. She proceeded to write down key information.

After finishing up, she got up and left the library. She went to pull out her phone but when she tried dialing the number out a condescending woman's voice would appear on the line saying "I'm sorry it looks like your number has been discounted, please call your local phone provider for details." Gabi could smack herself in the head, she forgot to pay her phone bill. Well she didn't forget it had to be paid, she just didn't have enough money to pay it.

She practically ran back to her apartment. She had a car but it was falling apart and she couldn't afford gas currently. It was at 4.30, it was stupid to fill up something that is a bomb on wheels basically. She got up the stairs and opened the door. her best friend and roommate Sofia was sitting on the couch screaming Spanish at the TV.

"What are you watching that is getting you pissed off," Gabi asked, Sofia only yelled in Spanish when she was angry.

"Miss Teen America," Sofia said, "I might have to get out more."

"Yeah," Gabi said, "hey can i borrow your phone."

"Sure," Sofia said, as she took it out of her bra and handed it to Gabi. "So why aren't we using our own phone."

"Because I was stupid and forgot to pay my bill," Gabi responded as she dialed in Elliot's number, "Hello, Is this Elliot Park, Good, I'm calling in reference to the personal chef job, my name is Gabi Diamond, sure tomorrow at 2pm works."

Gabi quickly grabs a napkin that was sitting on the coffee table and a pen and writes down an address given to her.

"Thank you so much, bye" Gabi said and hung up the phone.

She looked down at the napkin

193 Verza Ave

Wintergreen apartments, Penthouse B

San Francisco, California

Sofia caught glimpse of the address. She nearly screamed.

"Girl, you had a job interview for one of the richest people in San Francisico," Sofia said. "we need to go through your clothes to find the best outfit."

"I'm working for him, not sleeping with him," Gabi stated.

"Well no shit, but you need this job. our electric bill depends on it," Sofia said, ironic timing because the power then went out.

The next day, Gabi was all dressed and made her way by public transit to Verza Ave. She had to ask a street vendor for directions but she eventually found the wintergreen apartments. After showing her id and explaining to the door man why she was visiting, she was in the elevator on her way up to the penthouse floor. the doors opened to 6 doors. 3 on each side of the hallway. She went to the first door that had PB Written above it.

Gabi knocked nervously on the door. Soon a sassy black woman answered the door holding a duster.

"I'm here for the personal chef interview," Gabi stated.

"Well, you cannot use the front door, got to use the service entrance," the woman stated.

"Where's," Gabi stated as the woman shut the door, "that."

Gabi then walked down to the next door and knocked again.

"Is this it," Gabi asked.

"Nope, it's by the trash shut," the woman said, "while you are there throw this out."

The woman handed Gabi over a bag of trash and again closed the door on her.

Gabi walked to the end of the hallway, opened up the rusted trash shoot and put the garbage in it and closed it. She then walked over to the last door and knocked on it. The woman than answered the door.

"Is this it because I ran out of doors," Gabi said.

"Yes, this is it," the woman said, "I'm Yolanda and you are?"

"Gabi Diamond, I called about the chef position," Gabi stated.

"Well, Elliot is in with another candidate right now but you are welcome to sit and wait.

Gabi sat down on the leather couch. She couldn't make out the voice but she could hear laughing. That worried her a bit.

"Thank you Mr. Votugeo," Elliot said, "You should hopefully be hearing from us tomorrow. "

Gabi turned around and saw the Mr. Votugeo in the same room as her. She was about to say something but then a little Sofia popped in her head. "Don't fuck this up, Our Bills depend on you."

Elliot showed the tattooed cook to the door. He turned around and rolled his eyes as he spoke "Gabi Diamond."

Gabi walked over to the table with Elliot.

"Sweetie, I would just not interview," Elliot stated, "We both know Mr. Votugeo is the one for the job."

"Well aren't you a bright package of skittles," Gabi said, "I'm still interviewing. My name is Gabi Diamond, here is my resume. I may not have bunch experience as a personal chef but I do have compassion, and lots and lots of debt."

Elliot just rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why he was wasting his time with this nobody chef. Josh soon came down stairs with the twins.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Andrew said, tugging at Josh's pant leg.

"Me too," Peter said practically mimicking his twin brother.

Josh went over to the kitchen but stopped in confusion. He didn't know how to cook.

"Umm, Elliot, I have no idea what I'm doing here," Josh said.

"I do," Gabi said, as she got up her seat and walked in the kitchen. "I have this gift to figuring out what people want to eat."

She looked at the two hungry boys and the hungry adult man.

"Grill cheese," Gabi stated," where is the griddle."

"Go to the sink, underneath two doors left," Yolanda recited, the last cook was horrible at washing their own dishes, so she was always cleaning up after them. She could practically find any dish in that kitchen with her eyes shut.

Gabi began cooking Grill cheese. Fifteen minutes later, Josh and the boys were fed.

"Daddy, I want her as the chef," Andrew stated and Peter agreed with a big smile.

"Well your mother has to approve first," Elliot said.

Elliot then showed Gabi to the door.

"Don't expect a phone call," Elliot said, as he slammed the door in her face.

Well that was rude, she thought as she walked to the elevator to go home.

an: wow, it's been a while since I wrote a chapter that long.


	2. Chapter 2: The wait

an: I deleted the original first chapter. So if you haven't read "Job interview" yet, you should really do that.

Chapter 2: the Wait

Sofia was sitting on the couch with her butt. The top of her shoulders lean towards the television screen. Her hands were turning red from pressing them againest her thighs. Something upseting came across the screen. She yelled "Perra estupida", just as Gabi came in and slammed the door. She slammed the door with quite force it caused the wall to shake.

Sofia looked up to find a pissed off looking Gabi.

"What is wrong with you," Sofia asked, "didn't your interview go well."

"It was a disaster, Josh's stupid assistant was interviewing me and didn't seem to care that I was even there," Gabi said.

"What did Josh think of you," Sofia asked.

"I'm not sure," Gabi responded.

She was speaking the truth. She didn't know how Josh thought as her. as a Chef or a person. The twins seem to like her but they weren't the ones who decide if she is hired. She just slumped her body on the couch next to Sofia and grunted.

Back at Kaminski's Place

"Daddy Daddy," Peter screamed, "throw me."

Josh looked up from his desk.

"Okay one time," Josh said, "but daddy has to finish what he is doing after then."

"O-tay," Peter responded back

Josh stood up trying to mask how tired he was from the night before. He spent almost all night working on his new progamming application. He felt his eyes close for a second as he bent over to pick up Peter. Peter giggled from the feeling of his father's fingers wrapping his waist. The giggles brought Josh back to reality. He opened his eyes up and threw peter up and the air.

"Again, again," Peter laughed as Josh set him down.

"Later," Josh said firmly.

Peter then ran out of the room. Caroline then joined Josh in the room.

"Juju bear, have you chosen a chef yet," Caroline said. "I'm sick of cooking."

"Babe, you order carry out," Josh responded without a second thought, " and no, it's between two chefs though. Gabi Diamond and Micheal Votego.

"I have no idea who this Gabi Diamond is," Caroline said, "Go with Michael."

"Okay, I will call Michael," Josh said.

"Thanks juju," Caroline said. as she kissed him on the cheek and left the room

Josh pulled out his phone and began to dial a number

Back at Gabi and Sofia's apartment

Gabi and Sofia were having a good time with each other. They decided to stay in to sing and dance to music of their childhood. They were screaming the lyrics for Barbie girl. During the refrain of the song, "Drop the Beat", starts on blaring.

"Well this is a different remix," Gabi said

Sofia looked down to find her phone vibrating. She picked it up.

"Turn it off," Sofia said, Gabi clicked the music on pause. "Sofia Rodgeriz, may I ask who is calling me."

"Umm, I feel like I have the wrong number," Josh said. "I'm looking for Gabi Diamond."

"She's right here," Sofia said, rolling her eyes as she handed Gabi her phone. of course Gabi would use her number as a contact.

"Hello Gabi Diamond," Gabi responded

"Hi Gabi, it's Josh," Josh responded. "I wanted to tell you, you have the job. Can you start tonight?"

"Yeah sure, just give me 45 minutes to get there," Gabi responded. "and thank you, so much."

Gabi then hung up the phone and gave it Sofia.

"I have the job," Gabi screamed.

Sofia joined in the screams with her.

"I have to go change," Gabi said, walking towards the bedroom she shared with Sofia, he wants me there tonight as soon as possible.

After a few minutes, Gabi comes out wearing a floral body hugging dress.

"Is this too much," Gabi asked.

"Maybe something less tight, you don't want your boss to get the wrong idea," Sofia siad.

"He's married with twins," Gabi responded.

"So," Sofia responded, "wear the orange blouse with black skirt. it's simple but professional."

Gabi went back into her room and did what was recommended to her.

Back at Kaminski's apartment

Caroline was sitting at the counter. She was pretending to read the Notebook. She didn't want to interact with her children. She never felt like the mothering type. She was trying to get Josh to hire a live in nanny but he refused to do so. Josh came down the stairs, very happy. He walked over to Caroline and wrapped his arms around her body.

"I hired the new chef," Josh said.

"Michael," Caroline asked.

"Yes, Michael," Josh said, "only the best for my carebear."

Kaminski apartment- 1 hour later

Gabi went down the hall to the service entrance and knocked three times. Luckily it was Yolanda that had answered the door and not that stuck up little man, Elliot.

"Oh Josh hired you," Yolanda said, "I'm so glad but watch out for Caroline."

"Why," Gabi asked as she went inside and hung up her things.

"She was expecting Micheal Votegeo," Yolanda said.

Gabi then followed Yolanda into the kitchen. it took a matter of seconds for Caroline to catch glimpse of the Gabi.

"Who is this," Caroline said.

"I'm Gabi diamond, your new chef," Gabi said proudly.

"I said I wanted Micheal Votegeo," Caroline said, "I want the 4 star chef, not a low line cook."

"Ouch," Gabi said under her breath.

"Caroline, I hired her because I feel she has good potential and the boys love her cooking," Josh said

"So, I write the check, I decide who we hire," Caroline said

"Actually, we are using my money and I write the checks," Josh said. "so think before you become a bitch."

"Juju," Caroline said in an upset tone.

"I don't care, she is staying," Josh said. "Hey Gabi, can you make a simple classic family dinner."

"Yeah," Gabi said, as she went to the kitchen to get to work.

an: it wasn't as long as an update as the first chapter but hopefully it was still good. Also, I was too lazy to figure out how to correctly spell their last names


	3. Chapter 3: Upstairs Whispers

an: I'm currently updating all my 1 shots and writing an original story for my English class. I have decided to write an update for this story, but don't expect the next one after, right away.

Chapter 3: Whispers upstairs.

Gabi had gotten in half past 5 in the morning, to begin making breakfast for Josh, Caroline and the Children. Josh and the children were very easy to accommodate. a bowl of fruit loops cereal and toast with strawberry jam and a glass of orange juice. As she got the milk out, like clockwork, the twins ran down the stairs.

"Gabi Gabi," They yelled in unision.

"Hey boys, your breakfast is ready," Gabi responded with a smile, "where are you sitting today."

"Can we sit on the bar," Andrew asked.

"Sure," Gabi responded, "can you climb up or do you need help."

"No, i am fine," Andrew said climbing up on the stool.

"Are you okay," Gabi asked.

"Can you help me," Peter asked.

"Sure, just give me one second to finish your mother's eggs," Gabi stated.

Gabi finished cooking up Caroline's eggs. She scooped them out of the pan and placed them upon a light blue plate that already had waffles and orange slices. She turned the stove top off, and walked over to the other side and gripped her fingers around the Peter's little waist and hoisted him up onto the bar stool. She then grabbed the bowls filled with cereal and milk for the boys.

"No you stop," Caroline said loudly from upstairs.

"Eww, what are your parents doing," Gabi asked

"I don't know I'm 4," Peter responded

"But Daddy left last night," Andrew stated.

Gabi looked at the twins. She was sure that he led her to the door last night around 8pm.

"Wait, when did he leave," Gabi asked, "I was here until 8pm and he was still here."

"He left about 10 minutes after you did for his flight to Paris," Peter stated.

Gabi decided to change the subject. She had a gut feeling what was going on but wasn't going to tell the two toddlers that. As the boys finished up eating their breakfast. Gabi took the breakfast tray and made her way up the stairs. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it," Caroline bellowed from behind the door.

"Its Gabi, I have your breakfast," Gabi stated.

Caroline looked at the rugged man, who clearly wasn't her husband staring back at her.

"You have to hide," Caroline whispers, "That is our chef and if she finds out, she might tell my husband."

The man didn't say anything. He just quickly made his way into her bathroom. Caroline then got up and walked towards the door and opened it.

"You can just put it on the desk," Caroline ordered.

"Is there anything else," Gabi responded.

Caroline paused for a second. She couldn't believe she was asking this of the chef.

"Do you mind if you buy a pregnancy test," Caroline asked.

"Why," Gabi asked back. She knew it was none of her business but she couldn't help herself.

"I have missed my last two periods," Caroline said, "I'm just praying It's stress related and not that I'm pregnant again."

"Don't you love your boys," Gabi asked.

"Well of course I do," Caroline asked.

Gabi didn't say anything after that. She just left the room and went back downstairs. The two boys had gotten off the chairs. one chair was pushed in and the other was lying on its side. Gabi wanted to laugh so hard. Peter had an issue with heights that makes a forty year old man look like a wimp but was adorable for a four year old. As she lifted the stool up to put it back in its place. she glanced over at the boys playing legos together in the family room. Just then, she hears the washer start going. that meant that the housekeeper Yolanda was in today for work. soon, the sassy black woman pushed through the laundry room with her duster.

"Morning Yolanda," Gabi chimed.

"Morning ms Gabi," Yolanda responded

"Can I ask you a question,' Gabi asked.

"What," Yolanda responded.

Gabi quickly got closer to Yolanda and lowered her voice, so the twins couldn't hear her asking this question. She couldn't believe she was even asking the question but she was.

"Are the twins really Josh's," Gabi asked.

"Honestly, I don't think so but it's none of my business," Yolanda responded, "why do you ask."

"Because this morning I heard her yell stop, then the boys told me this morning that Josh had left after i did for Paris," Gabi said, "then when I went to deliver her breakfast it took her about 3 minutes to answer the door, and she asked me to buy her a pregnancy test when i go out shopping today."

Yolanda's eyes just widened. She loved gossip. But she also knew this gossip if actually true, could destroy Josh from within his soul.

"Don't tell anyone," Yolanda responded. "if she is pregnant is will all naturally play out."

Upstairs, Caroline had walked over to the plate and took a small piece of toast off the plate. She slowly ate it. The mysterious man then came out of her bathroom. She looked over to find a six foot, chiseled tattooed man with brown eyes, shaggy brunette hair and a little smirk on his face. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you pregnant," he asked.

"I think I am," Caroline responded.

"Is this one mine too," He asked.

"Yes, Michael," Caroline answered back, as she turned around and kissed him on the lips.

Elliot stood on the other side of the door about to go in to speak with Caroline about something but he couldn't find himself to just push through the door. He felt hurt and betrayed. Josh was his boss and his best friend, and to hear that Caroline has been cheating on him with the same chef, he was trying to get hired. That just tears his heart up. He needed to tell someone. He just had to.

an: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. please review it and let me know, who should cue josh in and for what reason.


	4. Chapter 4-Cover me

an: I apologize for not updating in a crazy long time.

Yolanda, the family's maid, is in the laundry room dealing with this week's laundry. As she folds some of the clothes for the day, Gabi walks in sort of a rush.

"Gabi, where have you been," Yolanda asks.

"Umm, I had to go pick up a few things for dinner," Gabi says.

Yolanda sees a small pink box that catches her eye inside one of Gabi's bag. She swiftly moves and grasps the box.

"Why do you have a pregnancy test," Yolanda asks.

"I have been seeing this guy and we got a little too far with our hook up, two weeks ago," Gabi says, "just want to make sure I'm not."

"Do it now then," Yolanda says.

"I'm running late, Yolanda," I have to make a quick lunch for Caroline and the twins and start preparing dinner for Josh's meeting tonight." Gabi says. She grabs the test out of Yolanda's hand.

Gabi leaves the laundry room. She puts the bags of food in the kitchen and goes up the stairs. Elliot passes Gabi on the way down.

"Cutting it kind of close," Elliot says, "Lunch is supposed to be served in 15 minutes."

"I will be ready," Gabi states.

"Yeah, right," Elliot responds. He then proceeds his way down the stairs. She walks up to Josh and Caroline's bedroom door. Gabi lets out a breath before knocking on the door. Caroline opened up the door just enough.

"Did you get it," Caroline asks.

"Yes," Gabi says, "here it is."

Gabi quickly hands her the test and leaves to go to the kitchen.

Meanwhile in the laundry room. Yolanda is ironing a few of Josh's pants. Elliot bursts through the door.

"What's up with you," Yolanda asks.

"I have a secret to tell you," Elliot says.

She lifts the iron off the dark blue pants and turns it off. She walks over to the Asian men and stares him straight in the eyes.

"What kind of secret," Yolanda says, "if it's about Gabi being pregnant then she already told me."

"Wait Gabi is pregnant too," Elliot asks.

"What do you mean too," Yolanda responds back.

"I just overheard Caroline talking to a man that didn't sound like Josh that the twins were his and there is a possibility she is pregnant with another child and it's probably not Josh's."

Gabi stands in the kitchen. She decides to go with a classic for lunch. Grill cheese sandwiches made with mozzarella and provolone cheese with tomato soup, a side salad and a cup of guava juice. She made 3 plates up. She watched as the two boys ran down from their room and grabbed lunch.

"Mom has been weird lately," Peter states.

"No, she hasn't," Andrew says back.

"Yes she has," Peter says.

"She never spends time with us," Andrew says, "and I rarely see her with daddy."

The door opens up to the apartment. Josh walks in. Andrew and Peter run to greet their father.

"Hey boys," Josh says, "How's your mother."

"We don't know she hasn't left her bedroom since you left," Andrew says.

Josh runs to the stairs and yells up. "Caroline, I'm home."

Caroline is upstairs straddling the dark hair tattoo man. They look at each other in a panic. Josh wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow.

"We need to get you out," Caroline whispers. "One moment, stay right here."

Caroline goes to the top of the stairs and yells down.

"Gabi can you come here for a moment," Caroline asks, "I have a favor to ask of you."

"What do you need pookie bear," Josh responds.

"umm it's a female issue," Caroline says.

"We are married that doesn't matter to me," Josh says.

"I will be right there Caroline," Gabi interjects, "must be about my pregnancy test."

Gabi quickly makes her way of the stairs.

"Pregnancy test," Josh says starting at Yolanda confused. Yolanda held her tongue about what Elliot had told her and was thankful Elliot was nowhere to be found.

Gabi went upstairs to Caroline's bedroom. Caroline let her in to reveal that Michael Voytazo, a famous San Francisco Chef was in the room with her.

"Caroline, why are you with Mr. Voytazo," Gabi asks confused and afraid of the answer.

"I have been seeing him for a while," Caroline says, she has no idea why she is telling her chef her secret.

"For how long," Gabi asks.

"Six years," Caroline says. "I will repay you soon. Can you just get my husband out on the balcony. I honestly don't care if you kiss him."

"well I kind of let it slip that I was pregnant," Gabi says, Caroline gives her a look, "I'm not."

"Good, Now go make out with my pathetic rich husband," Caroline says.

Gabi goes back downstairs. She couldn't believe it Caroline has been cheating on Josh for their whole relationship. The twins are probably not even his. Poor Josh. She walked downstairs and began sobbing.

"What's wrong," Josh says, "What did Caroline say to you."

"That if I am pregnant, You will let me go as an employee," Gabi says.

"I will do no such thing," Josh says.

"Can we go on the balcony and talk," Gabi says with slight puppy dog eyes, "I really need a friend."

Josh doesn't argue with Gabi. He honestly couldn't explain it but he had a soft spot for his young chef. Well she was 22, 10 years younger than him, so it was fine to have an attraction to her. But he pushes that off to the side because he is married. He respects his wife.

"Who got you pregnant," Josh says pissed off.

"Why are you mad," Gabi says, "You aren't the boss of me."

"Actually I am," Josh says.

She looked at his dark brown eyes. He did have a point there. She looks just over his head to see Caroline sneaking out Michaela from the master bedroom.

"What are you staring at," Josh asks.

As Josh went to turn, Gabi practically leaped over the table. She grabbed his tie and tugged it as her lips grasped onto his lips. She kisses him long enough for Michael to leave the penthouse and for Caroline to show up.

"What is going on," Caroline says, "Why are you kissing my husband."

"I'm so sorry Caroline," Gabi says, "you can fire me if you wish but it will never happen again."

"It better not," Caroline says then storms out.

"I'm sorry," Gabi apologizes to Josh, "I should start preparing for dinner."

Josh watches as his chef leaves him alone on the balcony. He was confused on everything that just had happen and guilty that he didn't push Gabi off of him.

An: Hope this update was worthwhile. I decided to let Caroline tell Gabi about her affair to use her as a scapegoat and she knows Gabi will do anything to not be fired. I'm considering changing the title's name but I'm unsure.


End file.
